Of Fear and Loyalty
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: Miakis mendengar langsung dari Freyjadour mengenai niatnya untuk pergi meninggalkan Keratuan Falena. Namun Miakis tak menyukai ini. Tak sedikitpun. Langkah itu hanyalah pelarian diri; karena sesungguhnya takdir pangeran adalah disini, memimpin Queen's Knights, dan menjadi penasihat adiknya Yang Mulia Ratu Lymsleia. Atau...begitulah yang 'diucapkan' Miakis.


**Saya mencoba menulis fic Suikoden karena seumur-umur trilogy V, I, dan II adalah yang terbaik sejauh sejarah saya bermain game console. Anggap saja ini tribute delapan tahun semenjak rilis SV (USA) pd tahun 2005. Suikoden selalu menjadi RPG favorit saya sepanjang masa. **

**Eniwei, dilain kesempatan saya selalu niat menulis fic tentang Riou, Sierra, Eilie, dan Nanami. Keempat karakter favorit saya dari SII itu selalu memercikkan beberapa ide baru. Sekarang saya masih main SII di hape lewat emulator. Jadi saya berusaha mengingat karakternya lebih jauh lagi. Tapi untuk sekarang silahkan enjoy yang satu ini, friendship fic FreyxMiakis.**

**Trivia: Lucu memang nama Miakis, bisa dipecah menjadi 'May I Kiss.' Coincident? He he, I don't think so. Saran, kritik, dan masukan selalu ditunggu. Enjoy.**

**Between Fear and Loyalty**

**A Suikoden V; Freyjadour and Miakis fic**

**Written by Crow**

**Rated T**

"Selamat pagi, pangeran,"

Miakis sang pengayun pisau kembar dari pasukan Queen's Knights membuka pintu kamar majikannya. Ia bercelinguk, mengintipkan kepalanya ke dalam dan persis kearah kasur sang pangeran berambut putihnya. Renda demi renda gorden kasur _king-sized _milik sang pangeran berayun lembut terbawa angin pagi hari. Namun Miakis tak melihat siapapun dibaliknya. Biasanya jam segini ia akan menunggui (baca: membangunkan) sang pangeran terjaga dari tidurnya. Tapi, kemana dia?

"Pangeran?" Suara Miakis kembali mengisi kekosongan kamar Freyjadour. "Pangeran, kau sudah bangun?"

"Ya, Miakis. Aku disini." Akhirnya sang pangeran menjawab. Miakis tersenyum lembut ketika mendengar suaranya. Anehnya, untuk beberapa saat ia berpikir (dengan bodohnya) kalau si pangeran tukang kesiangan ini melarikan diri dari kastilnya. Miakis menertawakan dirinya sendiri didalam hati. "Aku hanya merasa tidak bisa dibangunkan terus olehmu, 'kan?"

"Jangan bodoh, pangeran." Jawab sang Quenn's Knight dengan riang. Ia berjingkrak-jingkrak seperti gadis berumur delapan tahun yang tengah menghampiri ayahnya. "Aku suka aktifitas pagiku itu, 'kok. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, pangeran?"

Miakis melihat pangerannya tengah duduk di depan meja rias, tepat dihadapan cermin yang memantulkan dirinya yang masih dibalut pakaian tidur. Miakis dan Frey saling beradu pandang melalui cermin, dan si pangeran tersenyum tipis padanya. Miakis menyadari tangan kiri berjari lentik Frey yang memegang gunting.

Teringat akan beban pangerannya belakangan ini yang tak terhitung jumlahnya, detakan jantung Miakis berubah cepat. Jalur oksigen menuju jantungnya seolah tertahan oleh keterkejutannya. "P-pangeran, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanyanya dengan nada tinggi.

Frey tersenyum semakin lebar. "Tidak usah panik. Aku tidak berniat melakukan apapun yang berbahaya, 'kok."

Miakis terdiam sebentar selagi masih beradu pandangan melalui cermin. Namun tak lama setelahnya ia kembali melemaskan otot-otot tubuhnya yang menegang. "Ya ampun, pangeran, kau membuatku khawatir. J-jangan lakukan itu lagi!"

"Lakukan apa?" Tanya Frey, murni heran.

"…A-aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya, pangeran, t-tapi…"

"Aku mengerti, Miakis. Kau memang baik." Frey mengalihkan matanya dari Miakis, dan kembali memfokuskan tatapannya kearah cermin. Frey mengarahkan tangan kirinya ke balik tengkuk leher selagi tangan kanannya meraih kuncir belakang rambutnya.

"P-pangeran!?" Seru Miakis, terkejut.

Frey yang memejamkan mata bisa diibaratkan kutub utara dari ekspresi wajah Miakis saat ini. Kedua bola mata sang Queen's Knight seperti siap melompat keluar. Ia tak percaya ini. "P-pangeran, kau memotong rambutmu!?"

Frey menggenggam sisa kunciran panjang rambutnya pada tangan kanan, dan segera berbalik kearah Miakis. "Apa aku kelihatan lebih baik sekarang, Miakis?"

"P-pangeran…? E-entahlah, m-maksudku, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Kembali dengan wajah lembutnya, Frey hanya tersenyum lembut dengan wajah feminin turunan dari ibundanya. Frey kembali memejamkan kedua matanya, dan mengacak-ngacak rambut perak bagian belakang kepalanya. Rambutnya kini nampak sepanjang rambut pria pada umumnya. Kalau saja Miakis mau jujur mengatakannya, Frey nampak lebih 'pria' dengan rambut pendek seperti ini.

"Kedua orang tuaku meninggal… Sialeeds, bibiku meninggal… Rekan-rekan seperjuanganku juga banyak yang berguguran…" Dada Miakis kini terasa sesak. Bukan oleh horor tapi oleh kenyataan mencekik yang menerpa pangerannya dalam waktu satu tahun ini. Terlebih lagi… "Dan, kini… Lyon 'pun pergi meninggalkanku."

Pada saat inilah Miakis sadar, kalau beberapa hari yang lalu pasca konfrontasi terakhir dengan Godwin, Freyjadour hanya bersikap kuat dihadapan semua pengikutnya. Miakis terjatuh keatas kedua lutut berlapis _armor _kulit hitam khusus para Queen's Knights. Ia mengangkat kedua lengannya, memeluk tubuh dan pundak Frey.

Suasana berubah hening. Frey dan Miakis tenggelam ditengah badai bernama 'kesunyian.'

"…Mengapa kau menangis, Miakis?"

"P-pangeran, tolong jangan katakan hal seperti itu. Itu… itu membuatmu seperti menjadi orang yang paling malang sedunia…!"

Frey menyerap kata-kata berbalut isak tangis bawahan setianya. Berulang kali dipikirkannya. "Kau pikir begitu, Miakis—bahwa aku orang termalang di dunia?"

"Tidak!" Miakis melepas pagutannya. Entah mengapa, ia hanya ingin memeluk pangerannya untuk beberapa saat lagi. Ia membutuhkannya—Frey membutuhkan seseorang yang berada disana untuk menghiburnya. Miakis takkan ragu untuk menawarkan atau mengajukan dirinya. "Tidak, pangeran. Lihat kami semua! Kami semua ada untukmu!"

"Tapi kalian bukan keluargaku. Lagipula sebentar lagi kastil ini akan menjadi bukan apa-apa setelah para ksatria pulang ke kampung halaman mereka masing-masing.

Aku… aku merasa sendiri belakangan ini, kalau boleh jujur."

"Apa yang kau katakan, pangeran? Kau masih memiliki Yang Mulia Ratu Lymsleia, adikmu!"

Frey kini mengaca pada kedua buah bola mata _violet_ milik Miakis. Ia melihat kesetiaan, persahabatan, dan pengorbanan disana. Ia memang selalu melihat Miakis dengan seperti itu, karena itu dia tahu bahwa adiknya akan selalu aman-aman saja dibawah perlindungan Miakis dan Queen's Knights lainnya.

"P-pangeran, jangan-jangan kau…!?"

"Bisakah aku minta satu permohonan padamu, Miakis?"

"Tidak!" Frey tertegun melihat wajah merah kalap si gadis. "Aku tidak terima permohonan karena kau akan disini! Melindungi adikmu! Dan…"

"Apa masih ada lagi tugasku?" Tanya Frey dengan tenang. "Aku sudah membantu aliansi mendapatkan kemerdekaan. Aku percaya Lym berada dalam perlindunganmu dan Kyle. Aku yakin dari saat ini, tanah air kita ini akan menjadi jauh lebih baik."

"K-kalau kau pergi, pangeran, aku-aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu…" Jawab Miakis akhirnya, merunduk menatap lantai.

"Tidak ada jalan kembali lagi, Miakis. Aku harus pergi, dan itu sudah sewajarnya."

"Tidak, pangeran! Kau hanya melarikan diri karena berpikir bahwa hidupmu di tanah Falena ini tidaklah adil. Kau ingin melarikan diri dan hidup berbeda dari yang kau lakukan disini! Kau-kau berpikir bahwa kau sudah tak memiliki apapun lagi, tapi nyatanya tidak demikian!" Miakis kembali berlimang air mata. "Aku… aku tidak kenal pria pengecut sepertimu!"

"…Aku terima itu, Miakis. Tapi, kau harus mengerti. Aku keluar sana untuk melihat dunia baru, untuk melihat beberapa hal dari kaca mata yang berbeda."

"Pasti Georg yang mempengaruhimu, pangeran… Aku punya firasat, pasti dia yang menghasutmu untuk pergi dari sini…!"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Georg."

"Aku akan mencari orang itu dan menghajarnya!"

"Miakis!"

Gadis berambut ungu itu terhenti dari larinya, ia membeku oleh gertakan pangerannya. "P-pangeran… K-kau membentakku…?"

"Lyon telah meninggalkan kita!" Lanjut geraman pangerannya. "Apa kau tahu apa itu maksudnya?

Aku tidak pantas menyandang gelar putra mahkota keluarga Falenas! Sedari kecil aku diajarkan untuk membalas budi oleh mendiang ayahku, aku diajarkan untuk mengasihi dan melindungi sesama oleh ibuku. Dan aku juga diajari untuk berkorban demi orang lain oleh bibi Sialeeds!

Dari semua orang, mengapa aku tidak bisa melindungi Lyon! Ayah, ibu, bibi—mereka semua mati! Dan sekarang Lyon juga! Sial! Mengapa ini semua harus berakhir seperti itu! Hidupku terasa sia-sia dengan seluruh kemenangan kosong ini!"

"Pangeran…" Miakis hanya berdiri disana, memegang dadanya, berusaha menahan tangisnya.

Keheningan kembali menenggelamkan mereka berdua. "Kumohon kau mengerti, Miakis. Aku sudah tak punya tempat di tanah ini.

Karena itu aku akan pergi berkelana bersama Georg ke utara besok pagi secara diam-diam. Dia bilang dia punya kenalan bernama Teo McDohl disana. Aku pikir aku bisa mendapatkan arti hidup diluar sana, memanfaatkan keberuntungan yang kuterima dalam peperangan yang telah lalu."

"Lalu kau akan meninggalkan adikmu, pangeran?"

"Aku menitipkannya pada kalian."

"Kau melepas tanggung jawab."

"Aku hanya mempercayai kalian untuk melindunginya. Sederhana saja."

Frey berdiri, dan melangkah kearah pintu kamarnya, meninggalkan Miakis yang masih membatu dibelakang. "Apa sarapanku sudah siap?"

Frey menarik kenop pada pintu sebelum dibanting kuat oleh Miakis. Ia juga tidak lupa mengunci, menarik, dan melemparkan kunci tersebut ke sisi lain dari kamar—ia tak memperhatikan. "Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana, pangeran! Kau harus disini, dan tetap disini!"

Miakis mendiring tubuh Frey yang lebih tinggi darinya sehingga punggung sang pangeran menabrak pintu. "Kau bertingkah egois, Miakis!"

"Kau yang bersikap egois, pangeran! Kau tidak memikirkan adikmu, karena kau hanya ingin lari dari tanggung jawabmu sebagai penerus ketua pasukan Queen's Knights dari mendiang ayahmu, dan sebagai penasihat adikmu, sang Ratu! Jika kau lari dari sini, itu berarti kau tidak menghormati beliau berdua!"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai kedua orang tuaku! Kau bahkan tak berhak menentukan apa yang harus kulakukan!" Frey berseru balik kepada Miakis. "Sekarang, enyahkan tangangmu dari bajuku!"

Untuk catatan saja, seluruh orang diatas benua Falena ini tahu sosok seperti apakah Miakis itu. Gadis setengah tomboi ini adalah petarung handal yang nyaris tak pernah menunjukkan sifat kewanitaan yang lemah dihadapan orang lain. Dia adalah sosok yang tegar, dan belum ada seorangpun yang melihatnya menangis didepan umum (kecuali dalam beberapa kesempatan khusus pada peperangan yang lampau).

Ketika Frey menampar tangan Miakis menjauh dari dadanya, pada saat itu juga jantung Frey mengernyit nyeri. Ia melihat raut wajah yang tak pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya dari Miakis.

Tak ada kata-kata keluar diantara mereka. Kedua mata lembut berwarna abu-abu milik Frey membalas tatapan penuh akan emosi yang berkecamuk dari Miakis.

Frey berani sumpah dapat melihat remuknya hati Miakis hanya dari sorot matanya. Kini ia merasa bersalah. Ia sama sekali tak berniat berlaku demikian padanya barusan, hanya saja ia terbawa emosi.

"Sudah kuduga, pangeran. Sudah kuduga." Suara Miakis terdengar hancur, bergetar dan tak seimbang. Ia membalikkan dirinya dari Frey. Ia melangkah menjauh dari Frey kearah sudut-sudut kamar tempat ia melempar kunci barusan. Walau sedang kalap, inderap endengaran Miakis termasuk yang terbaik berkat pelatihan kegesitan para Queen's Knights yang telah diterimanya. Ia tahu dari manakah asal suara kunci kamar tadi terjatuh.

Merasa penasaran, Frey mengikutinya dari belakang. "Apa maksudmu 'sudah kau duga', Miakis?"

"Aku berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untukmu, pangeran—berusaha menutupi kesedihanmu atas kepergian Lyon. Aku tidak suka melihatmu bersedih, karena itulah tugasnya seorang sahabat. Tapi, seperti yang sudah kuduga, aku bukan apa-apa bagimu. Aku tidak lebih dari seorang ksatria kerajaan bagimu."

Frey mengerutkan kedua alis matanya. Dadanya terasa sesak. Frey sadar seberapa kuat Miakis dengan keceriaannya berusaha menggantikan Lyon untuk dirinya. Belum lagi aktifitasnya yang menuntutnya untuk selalu berada disisi Lym. Lalu setelahnya ia akan menengok Frey untuk mengecek kondisinya.

Jika Frey kembali memikirkannya dengan kepala dingin, Miakis… Miakis sudah berkorban begitu banya demi kakak beradik Falenas ini.

Miakis berjalan melintasi Frey. Bunyi gemerincing pada tangannya menjadi tanda bahwa ia telah menemukan kunci kamar Frey.

Sang pangeran merasa ragu untuk kembali menyapanya. Munkin ini lebih baik, jika saja ia tidak pergi besok pagi buta dari Falena. Dia tentu saja tidak ingin berpisah dengan pertengkaran.

Blam.

Miakis terkejut. Pintu kamar yang barusan dibukanya—ketika ia hendak beranjak keluar kamar—kembali tertutup. Frey meraih kunci kamar, dan kembali mengunci sebelum melemparkannya ke sisi yang persis sama seperti yang tadi.

"Kau belum sepenuhnya mendengar penjelasanku, Miakis."

Ia tak ingin mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap kedua mata lembut pangeran. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya bahkan tidak dianggap teman oleh Frey. Dari kesemua orang yang begitu menghargai pertemanan, Miakis tak pernah menduga bahwa kata-kata menyakitkan Frey tadi akan keluar kepada Miakis sendiri. Itu menyakitkan, sampai Miakis lupa untuk 'bersedih.'

"Tidak, anda benar pangeran. Tidak seharusnya saya bersikap demikian. Itu adalah keputusan anda, saya tak berhak mencampurinya." Frey merasakan jarak diantaranya dengan Miakis kian merenggang. Ada jarak tak kasat mata yang tengah dibuat Miakis walau ironisnya memang dibangun oleh Frey sendiri sebelumnya.

Frey meraih kedua lengan Miakis dan menggenggamnya. "Kau tidak sadar tentang apa maksudku bercerita padamu—mengenai semua rencanaku dengan Georg?—Aku percaya padamu Miakis! Karena hubungan diantara kita begitu dekat, makanya aku merasa berdosa jika tidak menceritakannya padamu dan meninggalkanmu tanpa pesan sedikitpun.

Kau seseorang yang begitu penting bagiku, Miakis. Aku tahu kau begitu iseng, kau juga sering mempermainkanku sedari dulu. Tapi aku menyukaimu; aku menyukai keceriaanmu sehari-hari, kebaikan dan keakrabanmu dengan adikku juga. Karena itu aku merasa harus menceritakan ini agar kau tenang."

Miakis akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya; air mata dan ingus menghiasi paras imut dan manisnya. "Tapi mengapa kau harus meninggalkanku?"

'-_Ku?_'

"Aku juga kehilangan cukup banyak, pangeran. Tapi aku tidak ingin kesedihan dan duka itu membuatku berlarut-larut tenggelam dalam emosi yang menyesakkan. Aku tidak ingin kalah dari takdir. Kepergian kapten komandan dan Yang Mulia Ratu menciptakan kesedihan mendalam juga bagiku.

Kau tahu, pangeran, nasibku tak ubah bedanya seperti Lyon. Aku diasuh oleh ayah dan ibumu—kedua orang yang membuatku sekali lagi merasa memiliki orang tua. Mereka berdua sungguh baik dan begitu kuhormati, maka dari itu aku mengerti rasa sakit didalam hatimu ketika kehilangan beliau berdua.

Hiks hiks… Yang kuinginginkan saat ini hanyalah menjadi seseorang yang bisa menghiburmu, pangeran. Menjadi seseorang yang bisa kau andalkan jikalau kesulitan, dan membutuhkan bantuan. Aku ingin ada untukmu, pangeran."

Frey menggigit bibirnya, melihat kesungguhan Miakis dalam menyampaikan isi hatinya yang mendalam. Frey meraih tubuh mungil Miakis dan memeluknya dihadapan dada. "Oh tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Miakis mengencangkan pagutannya pada punggung Frey. _Dia tidak ingin aku pergi, ya?_, batin Frey.

Dia begitu menghormati ayahnya, dan sepenuh hati menyayangi ibundanya. Jika pergi dari sini, itu berarti ia menyia-nyiakan perjuangan kedua orang tuanya. Dilema.

"…K-kau pikir, Miakis, apakah aku bisa membuat ayahku bangga—dengan menggantikannya menjadi kapten komandan Queen's Knights?"

Miakis melepas pagutannya. Air matanya lambat laun mengering, dan kedua bola matanya kembali memancarkan pesona violet yang indah. "Aku tidak bisa memberikanmu jawaban tersebut, pangeran. Tapi yang selalu kutahu, ayahmu selalu bangga dan percaya padamu."

Frey tersenyum lembut. "Aku akan mencobanya sekali lagi, Miakis. Aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan ayah dan ibu."

"Pangeran!" Senyuman Miakis merekah lebar.

"Mm, kuharap kau bersedia membantuku. Jujur saja, aku jarang menyentuh pekerjaan ayah dulu."

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku, pangeran!"

Frey terdiam, menatap sepasang mata Miakis kembali. "Terkadang aku kehilangan kemampuan berpikir rasional. Aku termakan rasa takut dan kesedihan. Aku takut orang-orang menolak diriku. Aku takut mengecewakan ayah dan ibu. Aku takut mengecewakan Lym. Aku takut mengecewakan kalian semua yang sudah begitu setia padaku. Tapi,"

Frey menyapu bawah mata Miakis yang masih sedikit sembab. "Matamu seolah menyihirku, dan berkata bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Miakis tersenyum malu, pipinya berubah merah. "Maafkan aku tadi, Miakis."

"Oh, pangeran. Kau tidak tahu seberapa pentingnya dirimu bagiku."

"Terima kasih sudah begitu setia padaku, Miakis. Aku… aku tidak ingin kau mencoba menggantikan Lyon, aku-aku ingin kau tetap menjadi Miakis; Miakis yang selalu tersenyum kemanapun kau pergi."

"Perintahmu adalah segalanya bagiku, pangeran."

Pada malam harinya, Frey meminta maaf pada Georg karena membatalkan niatnya untuk ikut berkelana dengannya ke utara. Mendengar semua alasan dari Frey, Georg 'pun maklum. Diantara janji dengan mendiang sahabatnya untuk menjaga putra-putrinya, ia lebih memilih kebahagiaan Frey untuk menetap dan memimpin negerinya menjadi _keratuan_ (Queendom) yang lebih baik. Terkadang, tradisi memang harus terus dijaga keawetannya. Karena tradisi yang telah rusak tidak akan pernah melahirkan generasi masa depan yang kelak akan terus mempertahankan kedamaian diatas dunia tanpa peperangan.

Frey dan Miakis berdiri bersebelahan pada fajar hari tepat didepan danau Ceras. Mereka melihat sosok Georg yang lambat laun menghilang kebalik kabut embun pagi. Frey berhutang banyak padanya. Entah, apakah Frey dapat membalas semua kebaikan dan bertemu kembali dengan mentornya lagi atau tidak, tapi firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ini adalah kali terakhir pertemuan mereka. Georg hidup seperti angin, dan tak ada seorangpun tahu dimana angin berhenti.

Hari yang baru telah tiba bagi Frey. Sekali lagi, wajah dan kedua mata Miakis yang saat ini tengah disinari cahaya mentari memastikan pada sang pangeran bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Senyumannya sekali lagi merekah kepada Frey.

"Kita sarapan sekarang, pangeran?"

**AN: Saya berhentikan disini. Saya teringat ketika bermain Suikoden V tahun 2006 dulu. Tapi saya, anehnya, sudah lupa dengan nama ayah dan ibu Freyjadour dan Lymsleia sekarang. Anyway, aslinya fic ini contain lemon antara Frey dan Miakis. Mungkin kalau pembaca mau, bisa saya buat sequelnya pada masa-masa kepemimpinan Frey sebagai kapten komandan Queen's Knights? Review dan critic selalu ditunggu. See you in another time.**


End file.
